TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to the field of tubing manufacturing and in particular to the field of fuel and vapor transmission tubes for internal combustion engine vehicles. It further relates to laminated structures having flexibility, impact resistance and hydrocarbon impermeability suited for use as a fuel and/or vapor conducting tubing and to a process for making the same.